1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adjustable support for an LCD monitor, and more particularly to a support which can be turned about both a horizontal axis and a vertical axis.
2. Description of Related Art
LCD monitors as computer peripheral equipment are welcome because of being light-weight and having excellent display quality. A conventional support for the LCD monitor only can be adjusted about a horizontal axis and so the LCD monitor only can be turned up or down. When required to be turned left or right, the LCD monitor and the support must be lifted up and turned, which is clearly very inconvenient for a user.
Therefore, the invention provides an adjustable support for an LCD monitor to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a support for an LCD monitor which can be turned about both a horizontal axis or a vertical axis.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a support for an LCD monitor which can be securely positioned in a desired direction when adjustment turning has stopped.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.